


Фамильная ценность

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: Очередной визит тёти Агаты заставляет Берти задуматься о роли Дживса в своей жизни





	Фамильная ценность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heirloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149999) by [hazeltea (madlovescience)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea). 



> Огромное спасибо моей бете Джиалгри

Я измученно выдохнул, когда Дживс закрыл дверь нашей квартиры за спиной моей ужасной тёти Агаты. Устав ждать, когда я зайду к ней с визитом для выслушивания потока ругательств и оскорблений, в последнее время она стала требовать, чтобы наоборот, это я приглашал её к себе на ланч. В голове я подразделял такие визиты на две категории: или она бранила меня за то, что я всё ещё не женат и наслаждаюсь жизнью, или же она немного придерживала язык во имя очередной девушки, которую хотела мне навязать. В последнем случае она перечисляла небольшой список моих скромных достоинств до предела серьёзным одобрительным тоном, как будто я был щеткой для чистки ковра, а она – коммивояжером. Меня заставляли играть на пианино, декламировать семейную историю и вообще, работать цирковой обезьянкой в течение всего вечера. Честное слово, я не знаю, какой из двух вариантов был хуже, в конце меня всё равно ждала ужасная головная боль.

Сегодняшний визит тёти Агаты прошёл особенно отвратительно, так как на этот раз рядом не было девицы, которая прикрыла бы меня от резких комментариев. Возможно, тот факт, что она не смогла никого найти на этой неделе, был причиной её преотвратного настроения. Вид у нее был, будто она пешком пробиралась по грязи в дождь, нюхая при этом гнилую капусту. Конечно, на самом деле ничего подобного не было. Тётя Агата всегда была основательно запакована примерно в шестнадцать слоев благопристойной одежды и никогда не ходила пешком в дождь, её всегда возили с места на место. Хотя по выражению её лица этого и не скажешь.

После обеда она попросила меня сыграть для неё, и это было большим облегчением. Я всегда любил пианино, игра на нём благотворно влияла на мои нервы и делала меня счастливым. По глупости я решил, что музыка повлияет и на мою престарелую тётю А. в той же манере. Но как только я закончил исполнять весьма весёлую и бодрую песенку, которую недавно выучил, она обрушилась на меня с претензиями, что стихи, якобы, примитивны и непристойны, хотя мне они казались просто забавными. Сказать по правде, я не понимал и половины текста, поэтому был уверен, что тётя Агата просто пребывает в неведении. Я хочу сказать, что она может знать о непристойности? Поэтому я предпочёл пропустить её слова мимо ушей.

Вместо этого я предложил сыграть классическое произведение, одно из тех, которые так нравятся Дживсу, и которые я люблю играть по вечерам. На её лице промелькнуло подозрительное выражение, и она тут же принялась обвинять Дживса в том, что он потакает моему ребяческому поведению, хотя я уже достиг того возраста, когда должен самосовершенствоваться. Если уж я настаиваю на няньке, фыркнула она, то этот нянь мог бы по крайней мере хорошо выполнять свою работу, не давать мне попадать в неприятности и следить, чтобы я себя вёл в соответствии со своим возрастом, или ему недостаточно за это платят? Она говорила всё это в язвительной издевательской манере, словно думала, что я плачу Дживсу слишком много. И наверняка в её речи было много всего другого, но мой разум был уже основательно потрясён тем, что я успел услышать.

На протяжении всей тирады Дживс стоял с уважительно опущенной головой, временами поддакивая, когда тётя Агата останавливалась, чтобы набрать воздуха в грудь. На его лице застыла непроницаемая маска надутой лягушки, но я видел, что слова, или, возможно, сама мощь грубого громкого голоса, произносившего их, задевала его. Мой рот открывался и закрывался несколько раз, но я так и не смог выдавить из себя ни единого звука. В течение нескольких следующих минут, а может, лет, я сидел, уставившись в одну точку, пока не услышал, как за тётей закрылась входная дверь, что и привело нас к тому моменту, когда измученный вздох сорвался с моих губ.

– Следует ли мне наполнить вам ванну, чтобы вы успокоили нервы, сэр? – спросил Дживс, готовя напиток, который, как он без слов понял, был мне так необходим. Я кивнул, всё ещё обеспокоенный тем, что только что произошло. Я принял предложенный бокал, крепкий бренди с содовой, и дал алкоголю утихомирить мои мысли, пока готовилась ванна.

Обычно отмокание в горячей воде заставляет старую тыкву снова работать, и сегодняшний вечер не был исключением, только в этот раз моя голова расчистилась для печальных размышлений. Почему я ничего не сказал? Я защищал честь девушек, которых едва мог выносить, но когда вихрь желчи изрыгался на любовь всей моей жизни, я не сделал ничего. Я глубже погрузился в воду, чувствуя себя мягкотелым, словно ленточная водоросль, о которой мне однажды рассказывал Гасси Финк-Ноттл. Определённо как скользкая низшая форма жизни. Я наблюдал, как Дживс порхал по спальне, выкладывая мою одежду. Учитывая, что он делал для меня, я должен был сказать что-то, что угодно.

Наконец, вода начала остывать, и я поднялся на ноги. Дживс закутал меня сначала в полотенце, а затем в халат. Будучи самоуверенным парнем, он, казалось, вполне пришел в себя после случившегося. Хотя странность прошедших событий всё ещё не давала мне покоя.

– Почему ты ничего ей не сказал? – спросил я тихо, надеясь, что он не задаст мне тот же вопрос.

– Она ваша родственница, – ответил Дживс, помогая мне одеть рубашку. Я задумался над его словами.

– Дживс, ты уже со мной сколько, почти десять лет? Ты же знаешь, что можешь высказать мне все, что у тебя на уме. У меня-то его не хватает, – добавил я, краснея от стыда.

– Я не в том положении, чтобы говорить такие вещи, сэр, – мягко сказал Дживс, на краткий миг прижимаясь губами к моим губам. – Если бы я это сделал, то поставил бы вас в затруднительное положение.

Я давно уже оставил попытки убедить его звать меня «Берти» в домашней обстановке и всё в таком духе, но теперь я с огорчением понял, что Дживс, должно быть, не чувствует себя включенным в мою жизнь. А ведь он так давно стал неотъемлемой её частью, что тётя Далия часто настаивала, чтобы он присоединился к семье за обеденным столом, хотя Дживс обычно отказывался, ссылаясь на занятость и предпочитая есть вместе со слугами. Он давал советы по важным вопросам почти каждому члену моей семьи и большинству моих друзей по крайней мере единожды, так что я полагал, что он чувствовал себя непринуждённо среди них. Насколько непринуждённо может чувствовать себя тот, кто имеет дело с моей семьей, конечно.

К чему я веду. Я думал, Дживс будет чувствовать себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы высказать моим родственникам, что к чему, если его начнут несправедливо отчитывать. Насколько я знал, тётя Агата не вселяла страх в его сердце, как это происходило со мной, и он не руководствовался уважением, по крайней мере, не полностью. Мне не нравилось думать обо всём том, что разделяло его и мою семью, о том, что делало его лишь доверенным слугой в глазах любого, кого я знал, но одна мысль о Дживсе, который думал обо всём этом, сводила меня с ума.

– Я должен был что-то сказать, – слабо промямлил я.

– Вы поступили мудро, промолчав, сэр, – ответил Дживс с едва заметной улыбкой. Я говорю улыбкой, хотя на его лице было довольно грустное выражение. Смирение, вот что это было. Он смирился с мыслью, что был ниже нас. От этого мне хотелось топать ногами и кричать в небеса на несправедливость этого мира.

Я протянул руки вперёд, чтобы Дживс помог мне расстегнуть запонки, когда неожиданно понял, у меня есть способ показать, что я чувствую, пусть я и не сумел заступиться за него ранее. Я положил руку поверх его, забирая запонки из его пальцев. Решительным жестом я расстегнул его собственные запонки, простые серебряные квадратики, и заменил их своими. Пусть они не были особо эффектными, вы скорее всего не отличили бы их от многих других запонок в Лондоне, но они были из чистого золота, и я чрезвычайно их ценил.

– Сэр, – произнёс Дживс, глядя на меня сверху вниз в слегка неодобрительной манере. Но я оказался на высоте, дар речи вернулся ко мне.

– Я настаиваю, чтобы ты взял их, – сказал я, снова ощущая в себе уверенность.

– Они принадлежали вашему отцу, сэр, – напомнил он, снова окидывая меня этим странным укоризненным взглядом.

– Совершенно верно. И я хочу, чтобы они были у тебя, потому что ты не веришь, что ты для меня член семьи. Возможно, не тот, кем мне хотелось бы тебя видеть, но, тем не менее, её член. И у меня остались его часы, ты же знаешь. Я не пожалею о принятом решении. Прими их как напоминание о том, что я принадлежу тебе.

И он улыбнулся, чего почти никогда не делал, мне практически не доводилось видеть такую улыбку, как тогда.

***

Теперь он часто носит эти запонки. Иногда я забываю о них, но потом случайно замечаю их краешком глаза на его запястье, когда он прислуживает мне или когда сбрасывает пиджак. Я улыбаюсь, думая о том, как эти маленькие золотые штучки показывают, что он мой. Это чертовски безрассудная мысль, и я даже не думал о ней, когда делал ему этот подарок. Когда наши взгляды встречаются, я понимаю, что он разделяет мои чувства. Он знает, что я принадлежу ему. Он знает, что он там, где должен быть.


End file.
